criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Crownsguard
The Crown's Guard is the primary law enforcement of the Dwendalian Empire. As a hired and trained militia, they are sent throughout all the cites to keep the peace while acting as a national secret police that observes and eliminates any opponents to King Bertrand Dwendal's reign. Tensions brew among the common folk due to the chafing watch of the Crownsguard. The Crown's Guard in the Marrow Valley are trained in Bladegarden. The standard uniform and equipment of the Crown's Guard consists of vermilion/maroon robes and bronze scale mail breast and arm plates, a shield, greaves, a helmet, a crossbow, and a basic longsword. Organization Lawmasters Lawmasters are magistrates that act as the local leadership for each Dwendalian town and city. Part-mayor and part-judge, they speak with the authority of King Betrand Dwendal and each one is instated directly from Rexxentrum . It is customary to bow to the Lawmaster. High-Richter The position of High-Richter served a function similar to that of an associate judge to the Lawmaster. Whereas the Lawmaster oversaw very high profile judgments, a High-Richter would see most lower cases first, and gauge their merit as to whether they were important enough to go up through to the Lawmaster, or if they should remain in their circle . Watchmasters Watchmasters are the captains of the local Crown's Guard forces. Each Watchmaster answers directly to a the local Lawmaster. Members Trostenwald * Lawmaster Norda: A tough dwarven woman in her middle years. She headed the investigation and preceded over the subsequent trial concerning the Carnival of Curiosities zombie incident. * Watchmaster Jossyd: A man in his early forties. He has short brown hair with patches of grey, and was described as having "sort of jaundiced skin." * Stockade Jailer Theeds: A man with a heavy bushy beard, wearing a dark leather mantle and a simple cloth tunic. He was described as having burly arms, a heavy torso, and very scrawny legs, and having a widow's peak. He examined the injury Beauregard sustained from the zombie creature and managed to discern that it was mostly bludgeoning damage. * Other named guards ** Damon ** Flynn ** Lucas ** Jonas ** Sivelmen Alfield * Watchmaster Bryce Feelid: A half-elf with shoulder-length blond hair. They were in their fourth year as watchmaster of Alfield when they suffered injuries during the gnoll attack on the village. They were seen to wield a morning star in battle. They recruited the Mighty Nein to dispatch the gnolls, promising compensation at a rate of 30 gold pieces per gnoll ear, 25 gold pieces per survivor recovered, and 10 gold pieces for each dead recovered for families to bury. * Other named guards ** [[Reggie|'''Reggie]]' . This young man in his mid-20s had longish hair that had been heavily braided on the sides of his head and pinned then pinned in the back to form a tuft of a ponytail. The party stopped this guard as they had been walking by on the streets, and looked to potentially have a horse provided for their use by the crownsguard as to be able to complete the mission Bryce had put them on. 'Zadash *Lawmaster Orentha ' *'High-Richter Dayana Prucine ' *'Herald of the Hall Voloshin' *'Other named guards''' **'Reeve.' Escorted Jester to the Pillow Trove in the Tri-Spire. **'Cloen.' The only survivor of from a party of crown's guards that went down to investigate the disturbance in the sewers. He was later called upon to identify the creature to prove completion of the Roving Beast Task . **'David.' One of two guards stationed near the sewer entrance near Ruen Road and Dewmist. To aid the Mighty Nein's stealthy decent down into this sewer entrance Fjord cast Crown of Madness onto this guard and had him fight his fellow guard. This guard was pinned to the ground and dragged off by other guards and taken away as in his confusion he apologized. Encounters with the Mighty Nein The Traveling Tent of Curiosities Incident Two Crown's Guard were standing guard during the performance of the Carnival of Curiosities. When one of the audience members suddenly transformed into a monstrous creature, they attempted to make their way through the panicking crowds that were fleeing the tent. After the commotion had died down and the creatures had been slain, Flynn sent his companion Sivelmen out to get backup while he tried to get a sense of what had transpired. Left on his own in the tent with the party and the two zombie corpses, Flynn was visibly sweating and scared almost to the point of shaking. Having never had to deal with anything like that before, he tried to use whatever training he was given to deal with a traumatic scenario for which he wasn't actually trained. Soon after, ten Crown's Guard entered the tent, among them a man who appeared to be the town's watchmaster. Quickly taking control of the situation, the watchmaster questioned those present, including Gustav Fletching, whom he looked down upon with a general sense of disinterest and disrespect. Speaking on the behalf of the Starosta in appreciation for the party having dealt with the threat, he proceeded to leave behind five guards to detain the circus performers, while warning other parties not to leave town or face the consequences of having the full might of the Cerberus Assembly track them down. After Yasha had led Flynn off towards one of the larger performer's tents to acquire Toya, she tricked him into entering it on his own so she could make a break for it and run off. Realizing the ruse, Flynn rushed back toward the main tent and informed the watchmaster of having been tricked. The watchmaster then sent three of the guards to go with Flynn out of the tent in search of her, with five of the remaining guards to chain and shackle Gustav, Bosun "The Breaker", and Mollymauk Tealeaf to the ground, after which they were dragged off to the stockade. The remaining party was informed to stay in the city until told otherwise. The remaining guards were instructed to gather, begin questioning, and generally keep an eye on the performers, which they gathered together in the campfire common area behind the show tent. While four of them were in the process of doing so, they noticed Beauregard sneaking about suspiciously. Recognizing her as being part of the group that had been within the show tent, three of them proceeded to shackle and manacle her and take her to the stockade. The next night, when the Mighty Nein had been investigating the events that had transpired and had made their way back to the carnival, Jester had been caught sneaking around by a guard named Damon, who had been sleeping in a chair by the fire in the performer's common area. Although she alerted him, she quickly cast Charm Person on him so that she could continue to sneak around without issue. Later, while Caleb looked through Frumpkin's eyes, he saw Kylre emerge from his tent and turn Damon and another guard into husks. Dust and sand replaced what would be blood spilling out of their wounds as their flesh split and burst. The party dumped their burnt and carved up corpses on the edge of the Ustaloch's muddy banks. After the Mighty Nein had found and defeated Kylre on Crookedstone Island and brought his head to shore, Caleb, with some difficulty, was able to speak with the lawmaster to come to the Loch Ward docks and examine the culprit "he" had slain. Although the lawmaster was in a mindset that he was essentially turning himself in for the murder of one of her suspects, she did follow suit to see the severed head. During this time, Jester, Beauregard, and Nott made their way back to the Nestled Nook Inn to resume their "house" arrest. After a series of failed lies when they got caught, the group was taken in chains to the stockade. Arriving there, they were just in time to catch and be dragged along with Caleb towards the docks to see the head that Fjord was keeping an eye on nearby. After the head was examined there was some discussion and some uncertainty as to the true nature of what the head had come from. Lawmaster Norda called for the aid of Archivist Xenoth, who soon arrived. With Caleb's Fiends of Folklore book serving as a reference, the head was determined to be that of a type of fiend called a nergaliid. The Attack on Alfield The Mighty Nein encountered an injured Watchmaster Bryce Feelid during a gnoll attack on the town of Alfield. The town suffered much loss of life and was severely damaged by fire during the attack. Bryce told the party that they had been with a group of four Crown's Guard that were exchanging volleys with the gnolls, and who were tending to their injuries. Seeing the party approach, able-bodied with weapons at the ready, Bryce directed them to join the fight and promised to pay thirty gold pieces per gnoll ear. After the battle, Bryce paid the Mighty Nein 360 gold pieces. Trivia * Matthew Mercer has stated on Twitter that he envisioned the Crownsguard as resembling the army of the late Byzantine Empire (1200s to 1453).Matthew Mercer stated on Twitter that he envisioned the Crownsguard to resemble the army of the late Byzantine Empire. References Category:Wildemount Category:Military Category:Factions Category:Crownsguard